It's Better to Have Had and Lost, Than to Never Have Had at All
by NightHunterDeath
Summary: They always come together, but can never stay long. One-Shot


Inspiration: _"We're different, you and I. I had family and they were taken away from me, and you never had any to begin with."_ _Being alone is unbearable._

* * *

 _ **It's Better to Have Had and Lost, Than to Never Have Had at All.**_

 _Author: Night Hunter Death_

* * *

It poured, the winds howling in ears that refused to listen. Thunder and lightning struck at the night sky, refusing to leave the empty world alone. Blades of grass were easily swept away in the storm, flowers ripped from the ground and leaves torn from their branches. For reasons unknown to anyone who didn't care, the ground they walked on, the gods they cherished and worshiped, seemed to be crying out in an angry shriek of defiance at the workings of fate. He could almost hear damning words whispered into his mind, cursing him and humankind for their greatest failure.

The sun hadn't shown brightly in the sky for so long that it physically hurt to look at the sky in fear that it wouldn't be there, or worse, if it was. Eyes so bright that it could have made the sky green with envy haunted his ever-waking moments, a tinkling of laughter at every corner tormenting him more than he already was.

A smile so bright, so fake, that no one ever noticed that it wasn't there in the first place.

There wasn't anything between them, hatred and pain and the faint hints of betrayal that passes through their souls every time they meet, but never anything more. It rang in their souls, the fight that was fought for centuries and a second at the same time with no real winner on either side. A quirk of the lips, a boisterous laugh that sank into his brain and movements that were so aggressive and graceful that eyes couldn't be torn away.

So many moments were gone, leaving time in the past, slipping through the seconds and in between while trying to muster the courage to reach out and take the weaving threads in his hands. Like sand they slipped through his fingertips, winds coming in gusts to take the _what-ifs_ of life away to wonder what could have been.

He should have reached out, damned the consequences of what might have come after them, and taken what they both could have been. Brothers, rivals, friends; they were all that before. Why couldn't he just have sucked up his pride and been the one to try the next step that their souls yearned for? They could have been more than just lovers, more than just brothers and rivals and friends – they could have become so much more than they were and it only took a moment for all those wishes to go down the drain when crimson had colored the sky.

Hugs lasted longer between them than what should have been appropriate, paths split later than needed, eyes holding longer than necessary just to memorize what the other person looked like one more time as they prayed it wouldn't be the last. For all those moments that played in the place between them, threatening their bond to make it so much stronger, there wasn't anything there to name. No lip searching, words spoken, or confession defined them in any way that wasn't friendship.

Any chance that could have been were ruined when he left, turning traitor in search of power that would kill his blood brother – one that he regretted with all his being for having been the end of such a loving and giving person.

Time had changed them, twisted them so thoroughly that they could not recognize each other through all the misshapenness of life that tore them apart and buried them in the ground – that made them greater than what they were and corrupted them until they couldn't recognize themselves even when staring so hard to find what had been.

 _This life_ , they whisper in the dead of night, when their breaths are deep and shallow, a slight rasp to their sighs as they finally let go, _was not the one._

* * *

So... to be honest, I've only seen one episode of Naruto. And that was when Jiryara died and there was a flashback on Naruto's childhood and I _cried_ and then I raged because I realized that wasn't the first episode. I never looked back. Somehow or another, the community found me when I looked up Harry Potter crossovers and therefore... sucked me in. Still haven't seen anything of the series, and what I do know is from other fanfictions and the wiki.

I also made this almost a year ago, and I have nothing to add to it. Therefore - here it is. Whatever it was. I probably ruined the whole feel of the story with my author's note, but I don't really care. I just wanted this off my desktop.

All the other stories are coming along nicely... still not posting them yet, but maybe.


End file.
